My Lightning Thief Percabeth
by Skyler669
Summary: I was going crazy so I did what I do best, write.


The Lightning Thief

As we rounded the corner, a beautiful farm came into view. Even though it was raining, it didn't seem to be an issue there.

"Percy, when we reach the hill with the Oak, run until you reach the house. Don't look back," my mom ordered.

"Mom, what are you going to do?" I asked. "We are not separating are we? Because I won't let you."

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, please Percy!" Mom cried. "It's the on that your dad wanted you to go to, before he went out to sea."

"The summer camp? But it's not even SUMMER! So it shouldn't be open! "I screamed.

"RUN!" Mom screamed. "Run and DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"I'm not going to leave you mom, help me with Grover." I said with finality. "We'll do this together, and that's that."

"Percy, I won't be able to get over the hill," mom shouted over the wind. "I won't get hurt, and neither will Grover.

It's you it want's, and your smell will hide our sent."

"Fine, but don't get hurt." I commanded, "Or you're in BIG trouble."

"Bye." Mom cried, over-powering the noise of the wind momentarily.

"See you soon, and I mean that." I bellowed.

"GO!"

"Bye."

"RUN!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT?" Mom howled.

"I'M RUNNING!" Percy screamed.

"BYE!" Mom screamed.

As Percy ran, he fell and rolled up the hill until he could get back up again. As he got over the top of the hill, he passed out and didn't wake up for two days. When he woke up after the two days, there was an attractive girl next to him

, feeding him buttered popcorn flavored pudding.

"What will happen this winter solstice?" She demanded him. "What will happen?"

"I don't... kn... ow..." I managed to croak.

"I'll come back this evening, and give you dinner. Oh, and a little surprise..." She stated. "And DON'T pass out during the surprise, or I'll be pissed."

"Ok... ay..." I croaked.

That evening...

"Percy, wake up." Demanded a familiar female voice. "And look at me."

"Hmm... So sleepy..." I muttered.

"Please!" The voice demanded. "PLEASE!"

When I opened my eyes, the blond girl was there, but looked different, in an attractive way.

She was only wearing a bathing suit, and it was nearly transparent. "Wow," I muttered dreamily. "Wow."

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth informed me. "Who're you?"

"Percy." I whispered. "And do you always do this to boys?"

"No your special. So you receive a special gift. And I'm not done yet," She told me and stripped what clothing she had on, off.

"You're naked," I stated. "And what are you going to do?"

"You've got a boner, too. And I think that you can guess what I'm going to do next." She informed me.

"I'm not sure what you're going to do,"

I informed her.

"Where's the curiosity?" Annabeth asked me.

"I don't know where curiosity is?" I replied.

"Well, you're about to find out." Annabeth said, just before removing Percy's pants. "Wow, what size is it?"

"Not sure, but enough for you to use." Percy informs her, as she removes his boxer's. "And are you going to do-"

"Shhhhh... you're going to find out, now aren't you?" Annabeth interupts, starting to crawl across him, needing to feed her wet, expectant, self. "And you're not even going to be able to resist me... now are you?"

"No, nor would I try to. You can do your worst, and I'll be okay with it." Percy mutters dreamily, his boner getting harder and longer as Annabeth crawled over it. "Oh Go-"

"Goodness, cause we want this to be private" Annabeth interrupts, before slowly lowering herself onto him. "Try to be quick about this, because I don't want to scream right now."

"Fine," Percy promised, before thrusting his hips up, with a rage-like look in his eyes.

"Sorry, but you wanted me too, and- oh please don't cry!"

"I'm okay, just give me a moment." Annabeth gasped, only letting one tear streak down the side of her face. "I'm ready, so you can start-"

"Wait, me? I thought YOU were doing this, because this is your surprise, not mine,"

Percy interrupted, barely able to hold back his orgasm. "And I'm about to ejaculate, so are you on pills, or are you going to- what are you doing- st-ahhhh feels so good! I'm about to cum!"

"And I'm under the impressiong you've begun to leek, aren't you?"

Annabeth moaned, as she started to ride Percy hard and fast, suddenly felt some warmth inside her, and realized he'd begun to leek a little."Or am I under the impression you are leaking, when you have already cum?"

"No, I'm not able to fully restrain it, so I'm a little leaky. I'm going to cum in like, a second or two!"

Percy moaned into her ear, and suddenly felt his boner get soaked, along with the inside of his thighs. "And you just came, and so am I, in- I'm cumming!"

"Do it inside me!" Annabeth moaned, clutching Percy's waist as close to her's as possible, so he couldn't pull out. "I take pills, so don't worry! I'm cumming again!"

"Do it inside me!" Annabeth moaned, clutching Percy's waist as close to her's as possible, so he couldn't pull out. "I take pills, so don't worry! I'm cumming again! Are we doing this incorrectly?"*

"Yes, b-"

"Because, we are trying to get so estatic that we lose consciousness."

Annabeth groaned. Getting more excited each time she moved herself on his shaft (which was a piece of metal like human shafts). "And don't think I'm not going to do this properly before we faint, cause I'm about to do it."

"Good, cause I'm about to faint," Percy whimpered in delight, mind starting to go blank.

"Can you go faster, harder, rougher, and- kiss me, I'm fainting!"

Annabeth leaned forward, crawling forward and backward planted her lips on his, and thrusted her toung into his mouth, and started to correctly make love to Percy, who was just faking with the fainting stuff, so that he could finally roam and explore her mouth.

"Man, I thought, she's a slutty virgin! And she's a good fucker! How can she be so good, when she's just lost her virginity? She could make a fortune in prostitution! Now, let me do my part!

Annabeth stiffened in shock when she felt Percy begin to flip her under him, and relaxed when she felt his boner re-enter her.

It found new never known about depths of her pussy.

And now she felt him pull out of her, and put his mouth to her lower lip, licking up her pussy-juice causing more to come forth.

"Oh, my, fucking goddess of Love!" Annabeth moaned out in ecstasy. "Percy... I fucking love you..."

'Man, I thought, she tastes like the best chocolate ever invented! I fucking love it!'

"Percy, who's your dad? And why is your face still dry? Shouldn't it be soaked from my juice!? Wait, why is the water glass banging about?! Percy, stick your fingers in the glass, and take them out again." Annabeth requested, and Percy obliged and when he removed his fingers, they were dry.

"Oh god's this is not good, not good at all. Percy we need-"

"To stay here and continue having sex! That's what we need to do... and so I'm doing it." Percy interrupted and commenced sliding along her naked body.

His dick was sore with need to be inside Annabeth. "And you're not going anywhere, naked chick. Your mine, because your pregnant! So, holy fuck, don't start to struggle now, you got yourself in this mess. Now ride me!"

Percy flipped Annabeth on top of him, and forced her to actually make sweet love.

'Annabeth has looks and the perfect body, but no brains! She the dumb blond impersonator. And now I shall cum inside her again, only this time I also ride her, while she's riding me!'

Annabeth's POV

That fucking hot son of fucking Poseidon!


End file.
